Ne pars pas
by Slytheerin
Summary: Os. - Scorpius est amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui. D'elle, de Rose Weasley. Mais il ne sait pas comment agir. Et Merlin, qu'elle l'obsède ! Depuis presque sept ans.


_Hello !_

Je suis occupée niveau fiction en ce moment, mais.. mon cerveau a trouvé le moyen de me faire écrire cet OS.  
_(vilain, vilain, pas beau)_

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris avec un autre personne féminin qu'Hermione.  
Et encore, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fiction avec les personnages de la nouvelle génération ! (je ne suis pas fana habituellement car.. comme m'a dit une connaissance ici: _"ça me rappelle combien Hermione et Draco n'ont pas fini ensemble, et ça me plaît pas trop"_.. ce qui est exactement pareil pour moi !)

MAIS voila. Ca m'est venu en tête, et c'était eux et seulement eux. Donc cet OS est né.

**Petit blabla sur l'histoire: **Os que je classe romantique _(mais pas trop.. enfin je sais pas)_. Happy et tout le tralala, mais pas gnangnan. Je voulais quelque chose de sensible, au maximum du point de vue _(externe)_ de Scorpius, et que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de triste et d'impossible où on a le coeur brisé à la fin. Pas de haine non plus entre les parents.. Je considère vraiment que la page de la guerre est tournée.

Action au présent _(deuxième fois que ça m'arrive)_. Et **Rating T**.. (pour les quelques allusions au désir.. J'ai hésité avec K+ mais bon) ce qui est rare. Normalement je préfère le M. Le titre **Ne pars pas **aurait dû s'appeler **Attends-moi**, mais les "-" ne passe pas dans la liste des fictions, et comme j'ai un côté maniaque.. Ca ne m'a pas plu x) !

_Je crois que c'est tout.. Alors:_  
_BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

**Ne pars pas.**

* * *

Elle passe furtivement à ses côtés. Une rafale aux différentes teintes rousses, une marche aux petits pas précipités, un uniforme aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Une légère brise parfumée lui caresse les narines. Il hume, il s'enivre de ces effluves qui sentent merveilleusement bon le printemps. Il ferme les yeux. Son arôme est fleuri. Il prend une profonde inspiration, le temps s'écoule au ralenti. Jasmin, lilas, lavande. Son cœur loupe un battement, comme toujours. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi.

Rose Weasley. Son obsession.

Elle rejoint ses amis, et il n'en fait pas parti. Ses deux lèvres charnues d'un rose parfait s'étire en un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire doux, enjoué, chaleureux. Et encore une fois, il ne lui ait pas adressé. Il est pour.. Pour Marietta, c'est bien cela ? Scorpius n'est pas très doué pour retenir les prénoms de ses camarades quand il ne s'agit pas de Rose ou de lui-même. Il soupire. Son ventre se contracte et se tord, son cœur se brise. Il s'arrache à sa poitrine dans cette douleur qui commence à lui être familière. Il saigne, il souffre. Mais le jeune homme reste toujours droit et fier. Les traits de son visage sont impassibles et délicats, aucune émotion ne le trahit. Personne ne sait. Et surtout pas elle.

Il l'aime, il la veut, il la désire. Du plus profond de lui.

Et il ne dit rien. Et il ne fait rien. Et il ne bouge pas. Comme d'habitude.

Il conserve son calme, il l'observe simplement s'éloigner, et partir avec d'autres. Sait-elle qui il est ? Sait-elle qu'il existe ? Sûrement, oui. Sûrement. Mais jamais elle n'en a montré le moindre soupçon. Et cela le tue à petit feu.

Ses boucles indisciplinées et flamboyantes volent au vent, elle serre deux-trois livres dans ses bras, et son sourire éclatant est toujours en place. Elle rit, même. Deux attachantes fossettes se creusent sur ses joues, et elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec finesse. A l'intérieur de lui, Scorpius fond. Il fond d'amour, il fond de haine, il fond de jalousie. Ses mains tremblent un peu, il lève les yeux au ciel. Il fait beau.

Le soleil tape pour ce petit mois de mars à peine entamé, mais il n'en a que faire. Ses yeux gris sont vides. Ses doigts se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il les ébouriffe, d'un air absent, et soupire. Le jeune homme renoue sa cravate et caresse tendrement les rayures vertes et argentées. Serpentard. Est-ce un si grand fossé dès le départ entre eux ? Ou bien la timidité et le semblant de fierté de Scorpius est le seul problème de l'histoire ?

Il ne répond pas à cette question qui lui revient sans cesse en tête, il l'évite. Il continue d'avancer, suivant machinalement les pas de sa petite lionne. Elle est rentrée au château, peut-être est-elle allée à la bibliothèque. Il secoue la tête. Il devrait arrêter de l'espionner et de trop penser.

Il traverse le Grand Hall et s'apprête à monter les escaliers quand, dans le coin d'une marche, il voit un livre. Un bouquin à la couverture fine. Léger, petit, tenant à peine dans une poche. Il s'approche et s'en empare. La curiosité est vilaine et fait partie de ses défauts. Cela ne ressemble ni à un manuel scolaire ni à un ouvrage de Madame Pince. Il passe légèrement son index sur la reliure noire, il n'y a rien d'écrit. C'est simplement doux comme du velours. Il a comme l'impression de découvrir un secret. Scorpius ouvre le carnet, et un frisson le parcoure. Il s'assoit pour ne pas tomber.

_Rose Weasley._

L'écriture est fluette, et fine. Le "R" est calligraphique, le "l" est gracieusement bombé, et le "y" est délicieusement long. Il n'y a pas à dire, la jeune femme qui hante son esprit écrit divinement bien. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et prennent une course effrénée. La sensation est déstabilisante, mais savoureuse. Douloureuse, mais agréable. Il relève vivement la tête, comme pris en flagrant délit. Tout est calme. Pas un bruit dans le château. Un regard à droite, un regard à gauche, un regard derrière lui en toute discrétion. Personne. Il reporte son attention sur ce qu'il tient entre les mains. C'est interdit.

Il n'a pas le droit, il le sait. Ce n'est pas à lui, ce n'est pas à n'importe qui, c'est à _elle_. Et c'est bien parce qu'il _lui_ appartient qu'il tourne une page. _Crétin, pose-moi ça tout de suite_, lui hurle sa conscience. Mais ses doigts sont crispés sur le petit cahier, et ses yeux sont déjà attirés parce qu'il y trouve.

Des dessins.

Des esquisses au crayon, en noir et blanc. Des portraits. Des représentations des plus réussies. Il ne l'avait jamais estimée capable d'avoir un tel talent artistique. Marietta qui sourit, Marietta qui se repose, Marietta qui lit. Mais encore.. Il y a aussi son frère qui joue au Quidditch, ce qui semble être ses parents attelés à leur cuisine, d'autres adolescents dont Scorpius n'a pas retenu le nom, le professeur Mc Gonagall assise dans la Grande Salle, sa chouette, son petit ami Nick. Une gimace se dessine sur le visage du jeune garçon. Nick, c'est bien l'un des prénoms qu'il sait retenir. Nick, Nick, Nick. Ce prétentieux Serdaigle qui lui avait volé sa belle au début d'année. Cet imbécile ne valait tellement pas mieux qu'un véracrasse, mais Rose l'avait choisi. Lui.

Il grogna. Les autres pages sont vierges, d'un blanc immaculé. Il n'y a rien, mais il les parcoure quand même. Il est énervé. Elle l'a dessinée, ce bon à rien.

La jalousie est cruelle, infâme. Elle lui brûle tout l'intérieur et lui vole tous ses rêves. Il est jaloux parce qu'il sait très bien que c'est de sa faute. Scorpius n'avait jamais bougé le moindre orteil pour se faire remarquer de la jeune Gryffondor. Rien. Cela faisait bientôt sept ans que la situation stagnait. Et quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu stupide s'était jeté à l'eau.

Il baisse les yeux. Oh. Il a comme, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Du vert, du gris, sur le papier. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Du blond. _C'est impossible_. Le dessin le plus appliqué de Rose, celui en couleur, celui caché sur la toute dernière page.. Ce.. Ce n'est autre que lui, Scorpius Malfoy. Et il ne peut pas se tromper, son nom est écrit noir sur blanc sous l'illustration. Cette fois, son cœur s'est totalement arrêté. Et ce n'est plus de la haine qui l'envahit, c'est une vague d'espoir des plus déferlante.

Comment Rose Weasley, qui semble être totalement indifférente, avait pu le dessiner de façon aussi consciencieuse et précise ? Ses yeux ont même des nuances différentes de gris, ses mèches de cheveux sont tout aussi désordonnées que dans la réalité, et.. et même son tic y est; celui de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en étant plongé dans une grande réflexion. Rose. _Rose_.

- Rose...

Sa voix est rauque, teintée de tendresse. Il tressaille sous son propre ton et se lève aussitôt. Il faut qu'il la trouve. Par Merlin, il ne sait même plus quelle heure il est. Son premier réflexe reste la bibliothèque parce qu'il sait, après des années à l'avoir regardé secrètement, que c'est son lieu favori.

Il montre par quatre les marches du hall pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier. Et il marmonne, anxieux, quand l'escalier mouvant se balance entre les étages. Que va-t-il lui dire ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Sera-t-il assez fort pour dévoiler tout ce qu'il cache ? Il redresse la tête, le quatrième étage approche, approche, appro... Il est arrivé. Il ne s'entend même plus penser tellement son cœur est maintenant entré dans une danse monstrueusement folle. Il ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque et s'avance nerveusement à l'intérieur. Il la voit. Sur la première table à droite, près des grandes baies vitrées. Et il déglutit, elle n'est pas seule. Sa Marietta-ilnesaitquoi se tient en face de la petite rousse, assise à côté de ce qui semble être la fille des Potter. Et à côté de Rose.. _Putain_. A côté d'elle, avec un bras sur épaules et un sourire coquin, il y a... Nick.

L'espoir se fait la malle, aussi rapidement que venu. Il prend néanmoins une longue inspiration, remet son masque droit en place, et se dirige vers eux. Il a envie de se frapper avec le carnet qu'il avait glissé dans sa manche, mais il se contente finalement de ravaler sa salive et ses pensées sordides. _Nick, Nick, Nick, si je t'attrape un jour, je te fais bouffer tes tripes_. Et il se rattrape aussitôt. _Tu es stupide, Scorpius. Tu n'avais qu'à tenter ta chance._ Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se prendre autant la tête.

- Hey, Weaslette.

Évidemment, la première fois de toute sa vie où il lui adresse la parole, il l'interpelle de façon aussi ridicule. _Weaslette_. C'était toujours mieux que Weasley. Mais.. Rose. Rose avait un nom magnifique. Un nom pur, un nom amoureux, un nom doux.. Et il l'avait bafoué en l'appelant Weaslette. Il l'avait bafoué en utilisant ce ton arrogant qu'il n'avait absolument pas eu l'envie d'employer.

Elle relève la tête vers lui, perplexe. Ses deux petites gouttes d'eau qui lui servent de prunelles l'interrogent du regard. Même ses minuscules tâches de rousseur semblent surprises. Ses deux amies gloussent. Après tout, Scorpius Malfoy, le beau blond des Serpentard s'est approché d'elles. Il soupire. Ce n'est jamais _elle_, qui paraît intimidée. Ce n'est jamais la fille de ses rêves qui est troublée en sa présence. Et la frustration se glisse dans ses veines quand il lui tend fermement son bloc-note.

Son regard magnétique lui lance des éclairs. Il espère que ses yeux le trahissent et lui dévoile combien cette attitude détachée l'exaspère. Mais non. Elle se contente de se figer. Elle observe, perturbée, le carnet dans la longue main pâle du garçon. Elle n'ose pas le prendre, mais elle n'ose plus non plus glisser ses iris dans ceux du vert et argent.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Il me semble que c'est à toi, non ?

Elle ne répond pas, et ne daigne pas faire le moindre mouvement. Nick tente de s'en emparer à sa place, mais les doigts de Scorpius se défait de son entreprise.

- Tut, tut, tut. Il n'y a pas marque Nick Logan, là-dedans.

Il a l'air si méprisant. Par Merlin, comme il paraît méchant alors qu'il n'a, au fond de lui, aucune envie de se montrer froid devant elle. _Ma Rose_.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours le garder..., murmure-t-il seulement à _son_ attention.

Il la voit presque trembler, comme si ce n'était plus un carnet à croquis qu'il tenait mais un journal intime débordant de pensées inavouées. Elle s'en saisit finalement, hésitante.

Et sa main douce effleure la sienne, et il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Si seulement ils pouvaient être seuls... Sa main, sa délicate petite main. Il sent encore le léger contact lui cuire la peau. Encore. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait prendre ses petits doigts charmeurs, s'en emparer, et les caresser tendrement. Il voulait porter sa paume brûlante tout contre sa joue et fermer les yeux contre la texture de sa peau. Il voulait tenir son petit corps menu dans ses grands bras et ne plus la lâcher... Il voulait frôler ses lèvres pétillantes de son pouce avant de lui déposer un baiser. Il frémit. Pensées interdites.

- Tu... Tu as vu ?

Il est surpris de la question, et finalement hausse les épaules.

- Je suis curieux de nature. Tu peux donc en déduire que j'ai _tout_ vu.

- Tu as osé !

Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce qu'elle hausse brusquement le ton. Ses yeux azurs sont animés par la colère. Son regard est fuyant mais il le devine aisément par les rougeurs inscrites sur ses joues pâles, et par la ride marquée sur son front.

- Comment as-tu pu ! C'est.. C'est MON carnet.

- Weaslette...

- Et c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Moi, c'est Rose. Ou Weasley, mais surtout pas Weaslette !

- Rose.

Un silence. Lui comme elle est surpris par la tonalité doucereuse avec laquelle il a prononcé son prénom. A la table, personne n'ose s'interposer.

- Rose, répète-t-il plus fermement.

Son nom est finalement très facile à dire, il glisse sur sa langue avec un goût sucré.

- Tu...

- J'ai tout vu, oui. Mais je suis honnête. Je l'ai trouvé, je te le rends, et je t'avoue que j'ai regardé.

Elle ouvre légèrement la bouche comme pour interrompre ses aveux, mais il continue sans faire attention.

- J'aurais très bien pu me taire, mentir, et me moquer de toi. J'aurais aussi très bien pu le garder, après tout, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que j'y ai trouvé.

Il ne s'attarde pas plus. Il n'est pas Serpentard pour rien, il prend la fuite. Il a peur de voir son regard, il a peur de recevoir ses foudres, il a peur d'aller plus loin et de toute déballer devant les trois autres. Il s'en va. Il s'en va sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil, il ne se retourne pas.

Et il aurait dû. Il aurait dû, car il aurait vu que les rougeurs de la jeune femme s'était étalées trahissant non plus une honte ni une rage, mais une émotion bien proche du plaisir.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, et il est tard. La pénombre dans les couloirs est épaisse, l'obscurité est paisible. Scorpius est seul. Il a abandonné son lit il y a dix minutes. Insomnie. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ses sentiments sont encore plus cruels qu'à l'accoutumée. Il pense à elle. Il pense beaucoup trop à elle. Alors il prétexte une ronde, après tout il est Préfet en chef, afin de prendre l'air. Il se sent mal dans sa chambre. Il étouffe dans sa solitude. Rose le hante. Rose le hante comme sa mère, plus jeune, a hanté son père.

L'obsession de Scorpius pour Rose Weasley n'était pas née au hasard, elle était le fruit d'une découverte, d'un secret qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Draco Malfoy, son père, avait éperdument aimé Hermione Jean Granger. Le temps s'était écoulé de neuf longues années depuis que le jeune blond était tombé sur quatre carnets noirs de réflexions dans le grenier de leur demeure. Quatre journaux intimes, de 1995 à 1998. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait lu dans le silence. Il avait lu des sentiments terribles, un amour profond, une haine démesurée. Une passion immense qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Des textes qui lui avait brisé le coeur, et qui l'avait aidé à comprendre la froideur de son père.

Et quand il s'était retrouvé sur le quai du Poudlard Express pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Il avait entendu ce nom étrange de la bouche de sa mère. Une phrase si innocente qui l'avait pourtant figé: _"Draco, mon chéri, regarde. C'est Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ils ont tellement changé"_. Il avait, avec une curiosité exagérée, suivit le regard d'Astoria Greengrass et n'avait pas, non, vu la fameuse Hermione des écrits de son père en premier, mais Rose. Une petite fille de onze ans, aux cheveux impétueux, roux, avec un sourire à en couper le souffle. Il avait très bien entendu la réponse de Père: _"Cela fait si longtemps... Leur fille ressemble beaucoup à sa mère." _Immobile, il l'avait observée. Et sans un mot, quelque chose avait résonné au fond de lui; un sentiment. Un étrange sentiment de justice, comme si il devait la conquérir pour réparer la souffrance de son paternel, mêlé à une curiosité puissante de savoir qui elle était vraiment.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure des années, ces sentiments là avaient bien évolué. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une possession à avoir, mais la seule et unique reine de son cœur.

Rose Weasley est maintenant une jeune femme, une jeune femme à part entière. Et en tant qu'homme amoureux, Scorpius Malfoy la veut à ses côtés. Il veut l'écouter, il veut la faire rire, il veut lui faire l'amour, il veut la chérir, il veut l'aimer.

_Et c'est peine perdue..._, soupire-t-il en marchant dans un long et sombre couloir du premier étage. _Quand vais-je arrêter de penser ?_ Il se répète sans cesse qu'il ne souhaite pas la laisser filer, qu'il ne veut pas marcher sur les traces tristes de son père, mais pourtant tout lui échappe.

Il pousse un deuxième long soupir, et s'adosse contre le mur. Le froid des pierres l'apaise, et il ferme un instant les yeux, l'esprit vide.

Puis un sanglot, un deuxième..

Non, ce n'est pas lui qui pleure. Mais quelqu'un d'autre, non loin d'ici. Et cela l'énerve et trouble la faible quiétude qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Il hésite à partir dans la direction opposée, mais finalement l'idée de punir cet inconnu avec quelque points en moins pour sa maison lui semble alléchante.

Il tourne à droite au fond du corridor, et, son cœur lâche. Littéralement. Dans une toute petite alcôve, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Rose est en larmes. C'est un spectacle auquel il ne s'était jamais préparé: sa petite lionne avait toujours l'habitude d'arborer un sourire des plus blancs.. alors voir ces merveilleuses perles transparentes couler sur ses joues opalines avait un goût de paradis, mais aussi un goût d'enfer. Il s'approche doucement, mais ses pas le trahissent. La rouquine relève la tête, effarouchée.

Plus un bruit. Juste lui, face à elle. Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, le silence. Deux regards collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Un rai lumineux venant droit de la lune éclaire ses deux petites prunelles bleus humides. Son estomac se contracte violemment. Par Merlin comme il a envie de la serrer tout contre lui et lui faire oublier ce n'importe quoi qui cause sa tristesse. Mais il reste planté là, légèrement ébahit. Elle se lève. Une larme tombe. Il a envie de la cueillir du bout des doigts, il a envie de lui embrasser les paupières pour panser ses maux, il a envie.. il envie qu'elle soit à lui. Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. _Ne t'enfuis pas._

- Rose...

Un nouveau sanglot la prend. Si il avait su, il n'aurait rien dit. Elle fuit ses yeux, il le sent. A-t-elle honte ? Pourtant elle est bien la créature la plus belle et naturelle qu'il ait jamais vu. Même dans un tel émoi.

Elle débarbouille maladroitement son visage et commence à s'éloigner.

- Rose !

Elle s'arrête. Son dos lui fait face, et tremble. Elle reprend sa marche.

- Ne pars pas..., arrive-t-il à souffler en un murmure.

La jeune fille l'a entendu. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus puisqu'elle se retourne, et plante enfin franchement ses iris dans les siens. Scorpius le sent, son fameux masque impassible est tombé. Ses sourcils sont affaissés et son regard d'acier brille dans l'obscurité.

Contre toute attente, elle s'avance vers lui et se jette dans ses bras. Elle tremblote, elle convulse, elle pleure de plus belle. Mais il la tient fermement, il ne la laissera pas flancher, il ne l'abandonnera pas. Elle ne doit pas rester toute seule. Il se sent égoïste d'être heureux alors qu'elle est dans cet état, mais elle est là. Toute petite, et toute pelotonnée contre son torse. Les larmes trempent sa chemise, mais il ne s'en plaindra pas. Ses petites mains se frayent un chemin jusqu'à son dos, et resserrent leur étreinte.

_Elle_ ressert leur étreinte, et soudain tout est si irréel pour lui qu'il se demande vraiment si ce n'est pas un rêve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calme enfin. Et il n'a toujours pas relâché sa prise. Il caresse tendrement ses boucles rousses comme il avait toujours souhaité le faire. Elles sont soyeuses et longues. Et se laissant porter par son doux parfum jasmin-lilas-lavande, il lui dépose un léger baiser sur le front.

Et soudain il réalise. Que venait-il de faire ?

- Malfoy...

Son cœur palpite. Erreur, erreur, erreur.

- Je m'appelle Scorpius, et tu le sais.

- Scorpius.. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

- Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que je viens de faire.

Elle ne s'éloigne pas de lui pour autant, et ne répond pas, il se détend.

- Alors, Rose.. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Veux-tu en parler ?

Il se surprend lui-même. Lui, vouloir consoler quelqu'un. L'écouter, rester, et être intéressé... Il secoue la tête. C'est différent, c'est _elle_. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Et pour elle, il ferait tout.

- Je.. C'est juste... Oui.

- Alors, viens.

Il se recule et lui tend la main. Après une seconde d'incertitude, elle s'en saisit. Et il l'entraîne. A l'extérieur, près du lac, sous les étoiles. Loin des oreilles peut-être indiscrètes et de la mélancolie noire du château. Si il y a bien un endroit qui puisse lui remonter le moral en même temps, c'est bien ce cadre envoûtant.

Ils s'assoient contre un grand chêne. Les branches de l'arbre glissent sur la surface de l'eau dans un petit bruit sonore agréable. La lune est pleine, éclairant ainsi le rivage, leur silhouette, et la forêt interdite derrière eux. Elle claque un peu des dents et grelotte, alors il se défait de sa cape pour lui poser sur ses épaules. Leurs bras se frôlent. Il fait nuit, mais il est sûr de l'avoir vu rougir en triturant ses mains. Et ce comportement anodin lui déclenche des frissons.

- Tu as froid, Scorpius.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Si seulement elle savait que la chair de poule était dû à la chaleur de ses sentiments...

- Je.. Tu... Tu as un très beau rire.

Et c'est à son tour de rougir. A quand remonte son dernier compliment reçu en dehors de toutes ces filles vénales voulant son corps et sa fortune ? Il ne s'en souvient pas, c'est trop lointain. Et elle n'avait pas commenté un détail physique, mais son éclat de rire. Et c'était mieux encore.

- Trêve de bavardage. Parle-moi de toi, Rose. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Un hoquet s'empare d'elle, et quelques larmes coulent. _Oh... non, non..._ D'un mouvement inné, il passe un bras dans son dos et l'attire contre lui. Malhabilement, il la berce.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien réussir à faire pleurer Rose Weasley..., chuchote-il.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Nick.

- Ce gars est un con.

- Scorpius ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !

Un silence. Il a envie de s'excuser, mais non, ce serait mentir. Il le pense sincèrement. Nick est un idiot et ne la mérite pas.

- Alors.. raconte-moi.

- Je.. C'est humiliant.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je l'ai découvert avec Marietta.

_Alors elle s'appelle bien Marietta.. QUOI ?_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. D'accord, il savait que Nick Logan était un imbécile de première, mais pas un enfoiré dans ce genre là. Il avait bien sous-estimé sa connerie.

- Ils s'embrassaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.. ! C'était comme si.. comme si c'était mis en scène pour que je tombe dessus.

- Ce gars est un con, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

_Je vais lui faire la peau..._, songe-t-il. Personne. Personne n'a le droit de faire mal à sa Rose comme cela. Personne, pas même lui.

- Je n'ose plus retourner dans mon dortoir... Je n'ai pas envie de revoir cette fille que je pensais être mon amie. Et qui sait, peut-être les trouverais-je au lit..

Elle éclate d'un rire brisé, tordu, loin de sa joie habituelle, et le cœur de Scorpius sombre.

- Ces gens ne te méritent pas.

Elle ne le réprimande pas, elle soupire. Son souffle balaye la peau du Serpentard. Il frémit, et ressert son embrassade. Elle s'approche, docile, et colle sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pleure plus, et ils se laissent tomber sur le sol, à côté du grand arbre.

Ses yeux sont fermés, tandis que ceux de Scorpius sont grands ouverts sur le ciel étoilé. Elle doit bien entendre les battements de son cœur, et cela le rend étrangement gêné. Elle joue, distraitement avec sa cravate, et son corps s'enflamme. _Par les caleçons de Merlin, sait-elle l'effet qu'elle me procure ?_ Il mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour freiner l'envie de l'embrasser, l'envie de la faire sienne. Une de ses jambes s'emmêle naturellement aux siennes, et ses doigts jouent avec la matière de l'accessoire, elle semble si innocence que c'en est sordide.

- Vas-tu m'enlever des points pour m'avoir trouvée en pleine nuit ?, chuchote-t-elle.

Il rit.

- Oh, alors c'est donc pour cette raison que tu tentes présentement de me séduire l'air de rien ?

Il s'est tourné vers elle. Et Merlin que Rose est belle. Elle s'est écartée, le pourpre aux joues, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle bégaie.

- Ce.. Ce n'était pas voulu.. Désolée. Réflexe.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû se taire et profiter en silence de sa petite touche de naïveté. Il rêve de lui dire de reposer sa main sur son abdomen. Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien.

- Alors ?, murmure-t-elle timidement. Vas-tu m'enlever des points.. ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il cherche une explication raisonnable, mais en vain. Il n'y en a pas.

- Parce que c'est toi.

Il se redresse, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il ne souhaite pas sentir son regard inquisiteur droit sur son visage. Ses yeux parcourent le paisible lac. _Rose, je t'aime, merde_.

Scorpius ne sait pas qu'un sourire s'est dessiné sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il n'ose ni lui faire face ni lui dire quoi que ce soit de manière explicite, alors il rate ce genre de petits détails. La peur d'être rejeté fait des ravages.

- C'est beau, hein ?, change-t-elle sujet en le rejoignant.

- Oui. J'ai pensé que le décor aurait pu te détendre un peu.

Il est honnête. Trop honnête. Il se claque mentalement.

- Merci.

Elle embrasse doucement la tempe du jeune homme. Il sursaute. Qu'il se sent faible. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi près de son but, mais en même temps, si loin.

- Et merci de m'avoir rendue mon carnet tout à l'heure.. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.

- Tes dessins sont.. superbes. J'aime beaucoup le mien.

- Le tien ? Tu...

Il sourit.

- Quand j'ai dit que j'ai tout vu, c'est que oui, j'ai _tout_ vu.

- Oh... C'est euh, je...

- Il est très réussi, ne t'en fais pas. Mais...

_Respire, Scorpius, respire._ Il prend une profonde inspiration et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il se bloque. Elle est mignonne.. Un petit vent doux fait virevolter quelques mèches rebelles, et son air embarrassé est terriblement craquant.

- Mais... Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as dessiné. On ne s'est jamais parlé avant, eh bien avant maintenant.

Elle relève la tête vers lui. Il y a un sourire malicieux sur son visage, un sourire qui intensifie son charme de façon indéniable. Elle pose doucement son index sur sa bouche, soutenant son regard.

- C'est un secret.

Frustration, amusement, curiosité, tendresse. Son corps est submergé. Cette fille est une tyran, et elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de tous les sentiments qu'il a pour elle.

Il se penche vers elle avec douceur, le regard plongé dans ses deux orbes bleus scintillantes.

- Dis-moi...

Il s'approche avec une lenteur exagérée. Il la veut. Sa main caresse doucement la joue, et comme dans ses rêves, il effleure amoureusement ses lèvres de son pouce, et s'en empare. Elles ont un goût fruité qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Elle est trop surprise pour répondre à son baiser mais à peine a-t-elle le temps de se rendre conte de la situation qu'il s'arrête. Brusquement.

- Excuse-moi.

Son ton est redevenu froid. Et il s'en veut déjà.

- Non, je ne t'excuse pas.

Sa voix est tendre, elle se retient de rire. Sa bouche est fendue en un sourire, et sa main saisit avec désinvolture sa cravate verte. Elle enroula sa main, et sans réfléchir, elle l'embrasse de nouveau. Passionnément.

Les yeux de Scorpius reste écarquillés. Cette nuit est bien plus magique que tout Poudlard réuni, pense-t-il. La jeune femme s'accroche à sa chemise et lui lèche les lèvres de manière si douce, si intense, qu'un grognement rauque s'échappe de la bouche du garçon.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ma cravate, lui souffle-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Ce serait un mensonge de dire que le vert ne te va pas.

Il pose ses mains sur sa petite taille et enfoui sa tête dans les courbes de son cou. Il sent les battement de son cœur à travers ses veines. Ils sont vifs, puissants, et ont sûrement le même rythme que les siens. Il dégage quelques mèches de cheveux, et dépose un chaste baiser sur sa jugulaire. Elle gémit. Doucement mais sûrement, et il sourit contre sa peau. Rose place judicieusement ses bras derrière la nuque du garçon et l'emporte avec elle dans les hautes herbes. Il se place au dessus d'elle. Corps contre corps, leurs bouches se découvrent et se redécouvrent. Leurs langues dansent dans un ballet enchanté et sucré.

Ses mains se détachent de sa nuque et descendent sur son torse. Les boutons de sa chemise s'ouvrent un à un, et ses doigts de fée parcourent les traits finement dessiné du corps du jeune homme. Il gémit à son oreille et profite de cette ardeur inespérée pour effleurer gentiment sa poitrine. Scorpius croit toujours rêver. Et quel merveilleux rêve !

Mais il réfléchit trop. Ses pensées le rappellent soudainement à l'ordre. Il se détache une nouvelle fois encore de sa délicieuse bouche et enlève à contre coeur son corps du sien. Il se rassoit.

- Non... Tu ne me connais pas. Tu es triste, tu.. tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Et Merlin sait combien ce qu'il dit le brise, et taillade son cœur sans retenue. Mais il ne veut pas souffrir d'avantage quand elle prendra conscience de ce qu'elle a fait.

- Tu regrettas. Le chagrin te fait faire n'importe quoi.

- Scorpius...

Il ferme les yeux.

- Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais que tu te lèches les lèvres quand tu es concentré, je sais que la foule te rend mal à l'aise, je sais que ta matière préférée est la métamorphose, je sais que tu rêves de devenir un Auror confirmé.. Je sais tellement d'autres choses. Scorpius, hey, regarde-moi.. Embrasse-moi.

- Et que suis-je pour toi, alors ?

- Je...

Evidemment. Que répondre à cette question ?

- Je.. Je n'ai jamais pensé à définir ce _truc_ que je ressens. Et puis, et puis il y a...

- Nick. Oui, je sais, cet abruti.

Elle se redresse délicatement et remet sa jupe en place. Sa main passe avec tendresse dans les cheveux blonds cendré du garçon. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle décore de baisers aériens la courbe de sa mâchoire et remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se frôlent mais il se dérobe.

- Non.

Elle l'embrasse, tout de même.

- Rose, je ne veux pas être un second choix.

Ses paroles le torturent. Un mélange de fierté, d'égo blessé, et de réelle souffrance, teinte ses mots. La jeune femme ne bouge plus. Elle semble avoir compris.

Il se lève, les yeux rivés vers l'étendue d'eau à quelques pas. Les mains dans les poches, il tape dans un caillou avec son pied. Il ricoche à la surface et plonge dans les profondeurs du lac. Scorpius soupire. Ses sentiments le consument. Elle est cruelle sans le vouloir, et il ne peut que s'accabler une fois de plus. Il l'aime. Furieusement. Il serre des poings et des dents. Sa décision.. Sa décision lui fait mal. Mais il le faut.

Il s'avance un peu vers le château, la laissant là et puis se retourne.

- Mais quand tu auras oublié Nick.. Je serai là. Du moins, si tu le souhaites.

Il s'apprête à s'en aller quand elle s'écrit d'une toute petite voix.

- Et si tu m'oublies ? Et si...

Il ne se retourne pas et hausse nonchalamment des épaules.

- Ma petite Rose.. Je t'attends depuis six ans et demi déjà. Alors quelques mois de plus ou de moins, je ne suis plus à cela près.

* * *

Une nouvelle année s'est terminée. La dernière de Scorpius. La dernière de Rose. Et rien de plus ne s'était passé entre eux depuis leur petite soirée frivole du mois de mars. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir voulu. Mais Rose a écouté ses paroles. Et Scorpuis a reprit sa distance et son indifférence habituelle.

Le train arrive en gare de King Cross à l'heure précise. Le jeune Serpentard regarde d'un air morne les parents d'élèves sur le quai. Rien ne s'était passé depuis cette soirée. Rien. Pas même un sourire complice, pas même une œillade discrète, pas même un petit mot. Il avait continué de l'observer, mais il ne s'était plus approché d'elle. Secrètement, il meurt à petit feu, mais sa fierté le permet encore d'avancer. Il soupire quand la locomotive se stabilise et se lève. Il ne jette pas même un dernier regard à ses camarades l'ayant accompagnés durant sept ans. Il les trouve trop insignifiants et insipides pour le faire. Il saisit juste sa valise, son hibou, et s'en va.

C'est fini. Foutu. Terminé. Plus de Poudlard. Plus de Rose Weasley. Plus de chance. Elle est passée entre les mailles de son filet. Il souffle nerveusement. Les jeunes adolescents se bousculent pour sortir, et il ne compte plus le nombre de coup de coudes qui l'exaspèrent.

Il n'est pas pressé de retrouver le manoir Malfoy. Il n'est pas pressé de retrouver ses parents. Il souhaite juste _la_ revoir. Il souhaite juste goûter à _ses_ lèvres une toute dernière fois, et goûter la saveur de _sa_ peau. Et plonger encore ses fins doigts dans sa chevelure rousse. Et revoir ce coup d'œil malicieux qu'elle lui avait lancé en chuchotant _"c'est secret." _Et lui faire enfin l'amour comme il le désirait depuis qu'il était homme.

Merlin. Comment allait-il survivre sans sa fascinante présence ? Sans elle ?

Il descend les trois petites marches du wagon, et repère facilement son père parmi l'attroupement dans la gare. Draco Malfoy a l'allure magistrale et élancée, des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, et un costume trois pièces noir ébène. A son bras figure une beauté froide. _Mère_. Astoria Greengrass lève sa main et l'agite vaguement à son attention. Il esquisse un petit sourire. Il n'est pas pressé non, mais c'est toujours bon de rentrer à la maison. Il s'approche d'eux.

- Père, mère.

Astoria l'embrasse sur le front. Son père lui tapote fièrement l'épaule.

- Et tes Aspic's ?, demande ce dernier.

- Tout réussi du premier co..

Il s'interrompt, ses mots restent coincée dans sa gorge. Là, juste à côté: les familles Potter et Weasley. Et surtout, _Rose Weasley_. Il a entendu le son de sa voix. La jeune femme s'élance dans les bras de sa mère, et c'est vrai, presque sept ans après, il donne raison à son père. Elles se ressemblent. Leurs sourires, leurs boucles, leurs traits. Par Merlin, leurs rires aussi.

Il expire longuement et ferme les yeux. Puis se retourne vers ses parents qui n'ont rien remarqué. Il compte simplement garder cette vision de Rose pour le restant de sa longue vie. Une Rose au sourire épanouit.

- J'ai tout réussi du premier coup, surtout la métamorphose.

- Et les potions ?, demande Draco.

- J'ai géré également. Vous recevrez tout par hibou. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

Ils acquiescent. Son père le déleste de sa valise, sa mère de la cage. Scorpius glisse ses mains dans ses poches. Sa gorge le brûle, son estomac se tord. Il a envie de garder les yeux clos pour toujours. Son menton tremble, sa vision se trouble, et son cerveau lui crie de ne pas regarder en arrière. C'est donc cela, l'envie de pleurer ? _Ca fait un mal de chien... Merlin, faites quelque chose._

Il suit les pas de ses parents, calque son ouïe sur le bruit de leurs chaussures vernis sur le bitume, et tente de ne pas s'en détacher, cependant, il entend son nom.

Une fois, au loin. Et une deuxième fois, un peu plus près. Et.

- Scorpius !

_Sa_ voix. _Sa _petite voix fluette et délicate. Et son cœur bat la chamade. Il revit. Il relève la tête, à l'affût. Non, il n'ose toujours pas se retourner. C'est une hallucination. Il a rêvé...

- Scorpius.

Une main agrippe timidement son bras, et il sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Là, il se sent obligé de se tourner. Elle est là. Les cheveux en pagaille, essoufflée et haletante. Ses prunelles bleues sont plus perçantes que jamais. Elles resplendissent avec le soleil. Et elle sourit. A lui. Avait-elle eu un aussi radieux sourire lors de cette nuit là, aux bords du lac ?

- Ne pars pas. Pas comme ça... Comment oses-tu ne pas me dire au revoir ?

Il ouvre la bouche. Comment ose-t-elle... Mais la referme aussitôt face à son air amusé. Elle le taquine. Elle tient encore son bras dans sa frêle main, et se dandine comme pour dire quelque chose. Elle attend un signe, une réponse. Il se redresse, et enfin un vrai sourire se dessine sur son visage pâle. _Ma Rose_.

- Que me vaut cette approche, Weaslette.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Rosie, ma chérie, dépêche-toi ! Mamie nous attend pour dîner, rappelle au loin sa mère.

Elles ont également le même ton de voix, se surprend-t-il à réaliser.

- Rosie ? Vraiment... Weaslette est mille fois mieux que Rosie.

Elle soupire en riant légèrement. Il attend toujours. Elle a quelque chose à lui faire part, il le sait. Elle ne l'aurait pas accoster pour rien. C'est Rose Weasley. Si elle avait voulu l'aborder pour ne rien dire, elle l'aurait déjà fait à Poudlard.

- Alors, Rose.

Elle relève ses yeux vers lui, il perd un instant pied. Elle rougit. Le pourpre se marie drôlement bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle fuit finalement le regard.

- Pense à moi, hein..

- Toujours.

Il avait répondu du tac au tac. Comment oublier cette rouquine ? Sa petite lionne, sa tendre obsession, sa gracieuse fleur printanière. Il arrête de penser quand les doigts de la jeune femme se referme un peu plus sur son vêtement.

- Scorpius, je.. si tu veux de moi.. Envoie moi un hibou.

Il la regarde intensément. Et soudain, il comprend. Elle n'a pas oublié ce qu'il lui a dit, mais elle a oublié Nick. Enfin. Elle avait patiemment attendu. Et quel timing parfait.

_Elle_ est parfaite.

Il sort ses deux mains de ses poches et les pose tendrement en coupe sur son jolie visage. Il rompt instantanément la distance entre eux en plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferme les yeux, passe ses bras derrière sa nuque. Scorpius sourit contre sa bouche.

- Ma Rose.

- Ta Rose.

Un sentiment de triomphe et d'allégresse ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser en lui.

- Je t'envoie un hibou dès que possible, murmure-t-il.

Elle acquiesce, avec une timidité ensorcelante avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois du bout des lèvres. Puis contre toute attente, elle hoche la tête en regardant par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. _Ses parents_. Scorpius avait totalement oublié la cohue environnante l'espace d'un moment. Et son esprit s'était surtout permis, sans son accord, de négliger la présence de _ses parents_.

Il la regarde s'éloigner, et puis se retourne enfin. Son regard est fixé au sol avec appréhension, mais quand, au bout d'un silence tendu, il ose lever les yeux vers son père. C'est un sourire qu'il voit s'aventurer sur son visage qu'il avait toujours trouvé froid et austère. Un sourire triste, et plein d'espoir. Et pour la première fois, Scorpius ressent vraiment la fierté de son paternel.

Et Draco Malfoy s'avance vers son fils, glisse une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux blonds et se penche à son oreille.

- Rend-la heureuse, Scorpius.

* * *

_Voila ! Verdict ?  
Reviews, please ! :)_

_Et oui.. J'ai utilisé un peu de Dramione dedans. Enfin juste des hypothétiques sentiments d'amour de Draco à Hermione. Peut-être que ça ne plaira pas, mais c'est ainsi, prout :p  
_

_J'hésite à faire un "chapitre 2" juste histoire de mettre tout ça au point de vue (externe) de Rose. Pour comprendre pourquoi le dessin, pourquoi se laisse-t-elle embrasser, pourquoi en a-t-elle envie, etc.. mais j'ai l'impression que ça peut gâcher le mystère, alors pour l'instant, l'os est complet.  
_

_DES BISOUS :D  
_


End file.
